HQ SERENITY
by WhereMyNoodle
Summary: cerita Naruto, pemilik tiga malaikat pelindung.  Warn, Dark Naruto. Rated ganti. Yang punya mental lemah dilarang baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated**** : T+**

**Genre**** : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn :**** AU, One-side, BL, dark Naruto, tanpa pemakaian EYD, misstype, mentally ilness.**

**Discla : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Serenity by where my noodle**

**Jika para reader sudah membaca bio kami, pasti tau maksud kami.**

**SERENITY**

**CHAPTER 1: The Caterpillar Who Fell to Shore**

"Ma, hari ini kita jadi menengok Gaara kan?" Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki bocah berumur 6 tahun. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tertiup angin, atau rambutnya bergerak karena pemiliknya emang nggak bisa diem. Sang mama Kushina masih tetap berusaha supaya pegangan putra tunggalnya nggak lepas.

"Ma ku sudah dua hari gak liat Gaara, ya ma ya." Kushina masih berusaha ngontrol emosi, nggak mau kelepasan di tempat umum. Tapi Naruto bukannya diam malah tingkahnya makin nggak karu-karuan.

"Sayang jika kamu nggak bisa tenang mama akan gendong kamu."

"Tapi ma, ku kan bukan adik bayi yang meski digendong."

"Kau selalu tidak bisa tenang, bergerak kesana kemari. Tak bisakah hanya berjalan Naruto tanpa banyak gerakan, ini tempat umum kau bisa hilang. Dan jangan coba-coba melepas pegangan mama."

"Tapi tangan ku pegal ma." Naruto ngomong sqambil monyongin bibirnya.

"Jika nggak nurut sama mama kita akan langsung pulang, nggak jadi nengok Gaara." Bener deh dugaan Kushina, ancaman terakhir tadi sukses buat Naruto tenang, gak banyak gerak kaya tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah stasiun subway. Menuju kota sebelah buat nengok Gaara.

"Ma, Gaara kenapa sih. Kok dipanggil gak nyahut-nyahut lagi tidur yah, padahal kan ku pengen banget ngomong ma Gaara." Naruto masih aja bingung sama keadaan Gaara padahal kan biasanya jam segini, pas dia datang Gaara nggak pernah tidur.

"Lho, kenapa alat-alatnya dilepas ma. Berarti Gaara dah sembuh ya ma?" Masih aja tu anak kecil nggak sadar sama keadaan sekelilingnya, padahal semua orang dah pada nangis.

"Sayang kita keluar dulu yuk, biar Gaara ditemanin sama yang lainnya dulu ya sayang." Kushina gandeng Naruto, nuntun dia keluar dari kamar yang ditempatin ma Gaara. Terus aja jalan nelusuri lorong rumah sakit, terus duduk di taman kecil di belakang rumah sakit.

"Sayang, dengerin mama." Baru pertama kali anak itu patuh dengan permintaan halus, padahal biasanya selalu pake paksaan. Naruto nunggu apa yang mau di omongin sama mamanya.

"Ku nakal ya ma? Tapi dari tadi Naru nggak nakal kok. Kenapa semua nagis sih, mama tadi juga, paman, trus kak Temari, kak Kankuro juga. Naru janji deh ma, Naru nggak bakal nakal lagi. Mama jangan nangis lagi dong."

"Nggak kok, anak mama nggak nakal. Sayang Gaara udah nggak bisa main sama Naru. Gaara dah dijemput sama malaikat cantik, buat tinggal di istana barunya."

Anak kecil itu cuman diam, dia tau perkataan mamanya. Jika Tuhan amat sayang dengan hambanya. Tuhan akan megirimkan malaikatnya untuk menjemput orang itu N mengajaknya tinggal di tempat yang sangat indah.

Dua hari setelah Gaara meninggal, Naruto N kedua orangtuanya menghadiri pemakaman Gaara. Ada banyak orang disitu, teman, saudara, keluarga, guru, semua yang mengenal Gaara hadir disitu. meski Temari N Kankuro bukan saudara kandung Gaara, tapi mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Gaara. Gaara anak manis dan semua sayang padanya, meski agak pendiam tapi dia bisa menjadi teman terbaik Naru. Naruto N Gaara bersekolah di tempat yang sama walau beda tingkat, Naruto baru masuk tingkat pertama sedang Gaara dah berada di tingkat tiga. Naruto tak punya saudara kandung dan selalu sendiri. Berkat Gaara dia tak pernah merasa kesepian karena selalu ada Gaara yang menemaninya, dimanapun Naruto berada. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Naruto tahu kalau Gaara akan selalu menjadi kakak yang baik.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naru sayang sini, mama kenalin sama kakak baru." Seorang wanita yang memiliki penampilan anggun, rambut merah panjangnya disanggul agar lebih rapi, mengingat hari ini merupakan acara yang penting, apa lagi kalau bukan perayaan ulang tahun putranya. Memanggil putra semata wayangnya yang nampak persis seperti ayahnya, Minato Namikaze.

"Kakak balu mama?"

"Iya kakak baru, adiknya kak Temari sama kak Kankuro, sini sayang." Nggak pake nunggu, Kushina nama wanita itu menggandeng putranya menuju taman.

"Hi. Hi. Hi mama, lambut kakak balu melah sama kayak mama." Anak blonde itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya, memerin seluruh giginya kalau bisa. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar, menuju pohon maple besar di taman belakang rumah tempat pesta ulang tahun Naruto diadakan. Tepat dibawah pohon itu berdiri seorang anak laki-laki manis.

"Ayo Naru kenalkan dirimu sama kakak baru." Ajak mamanya, lagi.

"Aku Naluto, Naluto Namikaje-Ujumaki, aku satu, dua, ehm tiga tahun. Aku anak yang manis, baik, dan penulut. Calam kenal kakak balu." Ucapan naruto ditutup dengan membungkuk hormat, sang mama hanya bisa nggelengin kepala dengar ucapan putranya. Sedang anak laki-laki di depannya nampak semakin manis dengan senyumnya.

"Aku Gaara, Gaara Uzumaki umurku lima tahun, salam kenal juga Naru."

"Mama, mama, aku punya banyak kakak cekalang. Ada kak Tetemama, kak Kakakun, telus cekalang ada Gagalala. Aku cayang Gala." Kayaknya bocah blonde ini makin senang saja.

"Naruto, jangan memanggil orang yang lebih tua darimu dengan memakai langsung namanya, itu tidak sopan." Naruto langsung cemberut.

"Nggak papa kok tante, Naruto boleh panggil aku apa saja." Sepertinya sang mentari bersinar lebih cerah

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sekarang sudah pergi, kakak yang baik itu sudah pergi. Gaara teman terbaik Naru selama ini sudah meninggalkan Naru disini. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi teman yang selalu menghibur Naru. Yang selalu memeluk Naru ketika malam hujan, yang selalu membacakan cerita buat Naru, yang selalu menjadi objek pelampiasan Naruto ketika sedang marah atau kesal. Tiga tahun mereka bersama tapi Gaara selalu menjadi teman N kakak yang sempurna. Walau Gaara sakit entah kenapa, dia selalu bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum. Delapan tahun usia yang muda untuk mati, tapi lebih baik begitu, Gaara tak harus menahan sakit N sakit. Satu jam Naruto berdiri di dekat batu nisan itu, dia nggak mau pergi, teman, saudara N belahan hidupnya ada disini.

"Kita harus pulang Naruto."

Dengan langkah terpaksa Naruto menuruti perkataan ayahnya N jalan menuju mobil mereka. Kushina sudah di dalam mobil sejak tadi, menangis. Keponakan yang dianggap anak pertamanya itu sudah pergi, bahkan sebelum sempat menejar impiannya, menjadi seorang dokter hebat agar anak lain tidak merasakan kehilangan mama seperti dirinya. Mereka bertiga pulang dalam kesunyian.

Naruto sudah sampai rumahnya sejak tadi N sekarang Naruto duduk di dekat jendela di dalam kamarnya, sepi, sakit. Sebagian pakaian milik Gaara sudah dibawa ayahnya, sedang barang milik Gaara yang lain sudah dipindah mamanya di loteng. Sekarang semua tampak mati, enam tahun Naruto hidup, dan dia tahu ini akan terasa sangat sulit. Lemas hingga akhirnya tubuh kecil itu terhempas di lantai yang dingin. Perubahanpun dimulai.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan naruto sakit. Tubuh itu kehilangan teriakannya, bibir itu terkatup rapat menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya, rambutnya kusut, lusuh tak lagi nampak seperti bunga matahari kesukaan mamanya, N mata itu terpejam menyembunyikan laut N langit dibaliknya, kelam.

Didalam tidurnya Naruto menangis, terus menangis, hingga dia mendengar suara. Suara merdu yang terus menemaninya selama tiga tahun. Berat rasanya tapi Naruto berusaha untuk membuka mata, siluet itu. Yang selalu Naruto rindukan, ada disini menemaninya, berbaring disampingnya seperti kemarin dulu.

"Gaara,"

"Iya Naru, aku ada disini. Kenapa Naru sakit aku sedih melihat Naru seperti ini."

"Kenapa Gaara ada disini, Gaara sekarang kan..." Seketika tubuh anak berambut merah itu menegakkan punggungnya, duduk menghadap Naru. Mata itu, sungguh. Walau sebentar, Naruto sudah merasa tenang.

"Naru, Tuhan itu baik. Sangat amat baik malah. Jadi Dia mengutus aku untuk menjagamu Naru. Menjadi malaikat pelindungmu."

Sekali lagi bibir itu tersenyum lebar, mata sapphire itu berbinar cerah, kehidupan telah kembali sekali lagi.

"Naru, aku punya kakak baru untukmu, namanya Karin."

**TBC**

**Ini cuman prolog aja, cerita ini nggak panjang kok, cuman beberapa chapter.**

**Lagian ceritanya****, tinggal setengah lagi selesai.**

**Want to leave some review?**

**HQ**


	2. Chapter 2

"**-" Percakapan biasa**

'**-' Pikiran N percakapan dengan "malaikat penjaga****"**

**SERENITY**

**CHAPTER 2: BROKEN COCOON**

N hiduppun berlanjut, times just running around, nggak terasa sekarang dah sembilan tahun sejak Gaara N Karin resmi jadi malaikat pelindungnya. But gitu Naruto bangun dari sakitnya hari itu, dia langsung berubah. Dulu waktu kecil, Naruto yang nggak suka sendirian jadi suka banget kemana-mana sendiri. Sikap selalu manja, temperamental N berisik sekarang jadi mandiri N diam, dulu yang nggak bisa diem dalam lima menit, sekarang dia dah bisa kayak patung hidup, duduk berjam-jam nggak pake nggeser posisi duduknya. Senyum yang biasanya lebar sekarang ganti jadi penarikan sedikit bibir keatas. Dulu klo Naruto nggak suka sama sesuatu dia bakalan langsung complain paling keras, sekarang dia bakal diem, nyimpen semua di otaknya, malah kadang sikapnya kayak robot yang tersusun dari komponen-komponen mati. Dia nggak pernah keliatan bermain sama orang lain, he always alone. Klo dirumah dia bakal milih sendirian di kamar or berada di loteng, ditemanin sama barang-barang kesayangannya. Pernah sih Minato N Kushina kawatir banget mpe bawa Naruto ke psikiater, tapi kata psikiater Naruto cuman terkena depresi aja, ntar juga sembuh asal nggak dikasih beban mental aja. Mulai dari situ Naruto jadi punya ketergantungan sama obat. Lagian kenapa juga dia meski main sama orang lain, klo disampingnya aja, Gaara N Karin nggak pernah ninggalin dia, tentu aja Naruto ngerahasiain kedua malaikat penjaganya itu, come on, orang dewasa mana sih yang percaya anaknya punya malaikat pelindung? You got to kill me.

Hari ini seperti biasa Naruto lagi sendirian dikamarnya. Well sebenarnya nggak sendirian juga sih, dia masih ditemani sama Gaara N Karin, masih denger suara mereka yang selalu ribut. Tiba-tiba aja ada suara ketokan pintu, later Kushina muncul bawa nampan yang isinya kue muffin isi jeruk N segelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Siang sayang."

"Siang ma." Kushina naruh nampan tadi di meja tempat Naruto tadi baca buku. Habis itu Kushina ngekiss kening anaknya lembut.

"Ada apa ma?"

"Sebenarnya mama mau pergi nemenin papa sayang." Sebenernya klo boleh milih sih, Kushina nggak pengen banget ninggalin Naruto, kesempatannya buat jadi mom yang baik selalu aja nggak bisa. Tapi mau gimana lagi, perusahaan yang emang di diriin barengan sang suami, Minato, kembangnya pesat banget, jadi nggak mungkin banget klo dia nggak ngebantu Minato.

"Nggak papa kan sayang?"

"Berapa lama?"

"Mama juga nggak tau sayang, tapi gitu urusan ini selesai, mama bakalan langsung pulang bareng papa, gimana sayang?"

"Ati-ati dijalan." Naruto cuman jawab sekeluar suaranya aja.

"Terima kasih sayang, mama janji gitu mama sampai sana mama akan cariin frozen plant paling bagus, okay."

"Hm." Habis Kushina nyium pipi Naruto, Kushina langsung pergi keluar kamar, langsung aja gitu terus masuk mobil nuju bandara.

Habis Kushina keluar kamar, kepala Naruto makin nyut-nyutan, rasanya kaya ada yang mukul kenceng banget. Tangannya terus megangin kepala N tangan satunya ngeraba laci buat nyari obatnya, ketemu, Naruto ngeluarin lima botol obat, berusaha keras banget supaya bisa buka itu botol obat, untung aja bisa, ngeluarin satu butir tiap botolnya. Yup, he was addicted to drug, N kliatannya nggak ada yang peduli sama kecanduannya itu.

Besoknya Naruto bangun sama keadaan yang mukanya pucet banget N keringet dingin ngucur deres banget mpe bikin basah seluruh bagian bajunya. Suara di depannya bener-bener bikin paginya jadi kacau, apalagi klo bukan suara ributnya Gaara N Karin, heran padahal mereka berdua tu dah bersama lama banget, tetep aja tu makluk berdua nggak bisa akur. Tiba-tiba aja kepala Naruto kerasa sakit banget, perutnya juga serasa diaduk-aduk, N suara berisik di sebelahnya malah bikin keadaan Naruto makin parah. Nafas Naruto kliatan berat banget, klo diterusin dah pasti dia bakal pingsan, untung aja Iruka masuk kamar Naruto. Langsung aja Iruka ngambil botol obat-obatannya Naru, then Iruka nyiapin keperluannya Naru buat hari ini.

Dua jam sehabis dapat 'serangan fajar', akhirnya Naruto nyampe juga di depan sekolahnya. Jam pertama ada di ruang 403, mata pelajaran biologi IV, sekaligus homeroomnya buat tahun ini. Bersama sensei sekaligus wali kelas yang bernama Anko Mitarasi, sensei aneh yang suka banget bikin takut muridnya N selalu julurin lidah tiap deketan sama Naruto. Well at least dia seorang jenius sejati, jadi Naruto nggak peduli sama sikap senseinya itu. Gitu dia masuk kelas langsung aja Naruto ngambil tempat duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela, tempat duduk itu selalu menjadi tempat favorit Naruto, nggak cuman di kelas ini Naruto duduk di pojokan, di tiap kelas yang dia masuki, dia selalu ngambil tempat duduk diposisi yang sama. Dia emang nggak suka jadi perhatian, malah merasa beruntung banget klo aja orang lain nggak pernah nganggap dia ada. Always be last person, itu yang sebenarnya dipengenin sama Naruto, N again, orang tuanya Naruto nggak ada disini, so dia nggak akan dapet hal-hal yang ngrepotin soal dapet perlakuan yang nggak sopan. Naruto nggak pernah ikut ekschool apapun itu, even nama Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki tercoret secara permanen di daftar absensi siswa di mata pelajaran olah raga. Naruto nggak lemah, even dia bisa aja ngehajar orang yang lebih gede daripada dia, dia dulu juga pernah jadi ketua tim basket, cuman karena sering banget dapet "serangan", yang dalam beberapa kasus mpe bikin dia pingsan yang ngebuat dia meski keluar dari tim basket, ya, tau dirilah.

Tentu aja dia punya banyak teman, atau kenalan yang lebih tepat. Dia juga punya banyak fans, gini-gini he has good feature. Tapi nggak ada satupun dari orang-orang yang ngaku kenal sama Naruto itu tau Naruto sebenarnya. Kecuali maid yang ada di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki, Iruka tangan kanan Kushina, Kakashi orang kepercayaan Minato, N dokter pribadi keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Be one of the einstein at school N orang tua yang jadi donatur tetap sekolah ini, the jenius prince charming, that's him. Dari luar, he just normal kid, N do normal stuf. Tentu aja orang lain tau klo Naruto sakit, tiap dia dapet serangan, kepalanya bakal pusing banget, perutnya kerasa mual, jantungnya detak keras banget, segitu kerasnya mpe pendengaran Naruto nggak berfungsi, pandangannya mengabur, N klo diterusin tubuh Naruto bakal nggak sanggup, dia bakalan pingsan beberapa jam. Disekolah dia kelihatan kaya kuburan jam satu pagi jumat kliwon. Tapi dirumah, klo sakit kepalanya nggak juga berhenti dia bakal ngerusak apa aja, pernah juga kantor Minato kebakar habis gara-gara amukan Naruto. Tapi, semua hal itu nggak bakalan terjadi klo dia nemuain benda tajam, pernah pas waktu itu, Naruto dapet serangan gitu dia ngerasa kepalanya bener-bener mau pecah N dia nemuin pisau pembuka surat, later pas Iruka nemuin Naruto, dia dah tergeletak banyak darah, N harus dibawa kerumah sakit karena hampir kehabisan darah. Nggak, Naruto nggak seorang cutter or jenis self injury lainnya, tapi gitu darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya bisa ngurangin pusing yang ada di kepalanya, kenapa enggak dilakuin.

But today, ada yang berbeda dari Naruto. Enggak bukan itu, fisiknya masih tetap sama seperti biasanya, N sikapnya juga masih sama klo dibanding kemarin-kemarin, tapi emang bener ada yang berbeda sama Naruto. Naruto yang biasanya sendirian, sekarang kaya ada yang nemenin, seorang siswa cantik, sahabat Naruto. Ya sahabat, meski sebenarnya pengakuan tadi cuman dianggap sepihak sama siswi tadi, pendapat Naruto, nggak usah ditanya, dia nggak peduli. Sulit banget sih sebenarnya buat deket sama naruto, apalagi klo terang-terangan nyatain klo mau jadi sahabatnya, nggak bakal dianggep, tapi cewek tadi tetep semangat (kobarkan semangat muda). Tiap hari dia bakal terus ngedeketin Naruto, bawain bekal makan meski ditolak juga, ngajak jalan-jalan habis pulang sekolah(baca: nyeret), or maksa Naruto buat maen dirumahnya, meski juga Naruto kaya robot, tu cewek nggak peduli, dia ngerasa klo dia mesti jadi sobatnya Naru, no matter what. Ada yang aneh sama sobat barunya ini.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto baru aja keluar dari mobil, disampingnya sudah ada Gaara N Karin yang nggak pernah sedikitpun ninggalin Naruto. Naruto ngerapatin jaketnya pake tangan kanan, maklum aja lah, tangan kirinya masih pake pelindung, soalnya retaknya cukup parah, gara-gara jatuh kemarin, hari ini juga hari Naruto pertama kali masuk sekolah habis kejadian itu. Nyantai banget naruto jalannya, ngelewatin selasar yang biasanya rame nggak tau kenapa sekarang jadi sepi, tapi Naruto nggak peduli terus aja dia jalan ke ruang pelajaran pertamanya.

'Sial, badan gw masih sakit, kenapa juga gw setuju aja pake saran dari Karin nyebelin itu, loncat dari balkon, emang sih dia bener gw nggak bakal mati or patah tulang klo gara-gara loncat dari ketinggian segitu, tapi klo retak iya. Harusnya gw terima saran dari lo Gaa, turun lewat pohon samping, meski rada bikin ribet N lama, yang pentingkan gw selamet. Semua ini salah lo, Karin, gw nggak mau pake ide lo lagi.' Karin yang denger ocehannya Naruto cuman bisa pasang pose minta maaf paling yahud.

'Please don't mad at me Naruhoney, it was purely accident. I never mean on it, how could I, it's just little mess-up. I thought you were landing at the soft one not the other hard. Please honey, forgive me.' Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Karin makin kesal aja.

'Padahal gw bisa bayangin aroma pinus pas kita kemah disana, tapi apa jadinya, malah gw masuk rumah sakit, semua ini salah lo Karin, salah lo. Mana badan gw masih sakit lagi. Huh, percuma juga gw ngamuk ke elo, kata anak-anak ada anak baru, terus di homeroom duduknya di sebelah gw, katanya sih cantik, I hope she wasn't kind of some noise freak.' Naruto masuk ke kelas terus menuju tempat duduknya. Habis marah-marah tadi dia sudah agak lega. Karin yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum.

'Don't expect too much honey, it would hurt yourself.' Karin duduk di meja Naruto sambil mengusap pundaknya, Gaara yang menyandar kaca cuman mendengus, ngomong.

'Seperti lo perduli sama Naruto saja Karin.' Karin yang mendengar perkataan Gaara langsung marah.

'I'm not talking to you asshole.'

'Like I care bitch.' Keliatannya kegiatan mereka berdua udah ke arah adu teriak nih. Naruto ngehela nafas.

'Kalian berdua bisa nggak sih, sekali aja nggak ribut, ini masih pagi, heran kita dah sembilan tahun samaan, apa itu kurang cukup buat kalian akur.'

Akhirnya mereka nurut juga. Karin masih tetep ngusap pundak Naruto, N Gaara juga masih ada berdiri deket jendela, cuman sekarang dia lagi liatin luar, liatin siswa-siswi yang baru masuk gerbang sekolah, yang kliatannya juga masih sepi, gitu dia liat jam yang ada di depan kelas, ya iyalah masih sepi, orang bel masuk aja masih empat puluh lima menit lagi. Kliatannya Naruto juga ngerasa ada yang ganjil, gitu dia liat jam.

'Pantes aja dari pertama kali masuk ada yang kerasa aneh, rang masih pagi gini.'

'Cause bel masuk juga masih lumayan lama, kelas masih sepi N dia ngerasa nggak cukup tidur. Naruto ngegunain tangan kanannya buat jadiin bantal. N perasaannya makin tenang gitu Gaara juga ikut meluk dia dari samping. Tapi posisi tadi nggak lama, seorang siswi jalan kearah tempat duduk Naruto, N berdiri di deketnya, hal itu ngebuat Gaara langsung negakin badan N masang muka nggak suka, klo Karin langsung gerutu nggak jelas. Ngerasa duo malaikatnya dah nggak meluk dia lagi, dia nyoba buka mata, N dia juga ngerasa klo ada anak yang diri disampingnya dia. Nggak lama Naruto denger suara anak perempuan.

"M-maaf, apakah k-kamu Namikaze-Uzumaki, a-aku Hinata Hyuuga, s-salam kenal." Gitu anak tadi memperkenalin diri, Naruto negakin tubuhnya, meski dia ogah setengah mati, tapi tetep dia nggak bisa ninggalin sopannya kan.

"Anak baru itu yah, salam kenal juga." jawab Naruto nggak pake tambahan intonasi.

"Ehmm, kata teman-teman yang duduk di kursi ini k-kamu Namikaze-Uzumaki." Mengetahui kalau anak baru ini merupakan jenis pemalu, buat Naruto lumayan senang seenggaknya nggak ada tambahan gangguan yang buat dia jengah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kamu nagambil apa saja?" Naruto ngambil kertas jadwal pelajaran yang dia punya lalu memperlihatkan pada Hinata. Gadis itu juga mengambil kertas jadwal yang serupa terus bandingin deh.

"Sepertinya kita mempunyai jadwal pelajaran yang hampir sama, berarti kita akan sering ketemu, ehmm aku boleh memanggilmu Naruto-kun kan ?" Naruto cuman bisa memutar bola matanya.

'Gw tarik perkataan gw tadi, Karin lo benar gadis ini lebih ngerepotinn dari yang lain. LORD help me on this, apa permintaan gw terlalu buruk buat sekedar nggak terlihat.' Gaara mengusap kepala Naruto pelan.

'Sabar Naruto.'

**END OF FLASHBAC****K**

Naruto berdiri, sudah saatnya dia pulang. Masih aja Hinata ngikutin dia, besok ada ulangan jadinya Hinata meminta Naruto buat ngasih les tambahan.

"Ehm Naruto-kun kita jalan saja yuk, kita pergi ke toko eskrim dekat sini, aku pusing nih habis belajar tadi, tolong yah Naru-kun. Habis itu aku traktir ramen deh. Naru-kun please." Hinata nangkupin kedua tangannya di depan. Mohon-mohon banget supaya Naruto mau pergi sama dia.

"Terserah lo." Suara Naruto datar kaya biasanya.

"Naruto-kun memang selalu baik, terima kasih Naruto-kun."

Dan merekapun jalan keluar sekolah. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto ngerasa agak baikan, pusing yang selalu dirasain sama dia juga mulai rada hilang. Hal ini buat Naruto merasa beban yang dirasanya agak ringan nggak seberat dulu. Sekarang Naruto juga punya kegiatan baru, mengisi jurnal harian. Jurnal harian itu berisi apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto, tentu saja nggak ngelibatin kedua malaikat penjaganya. Awalnya sih Naruto menolak, tapi Hinata terus mendesaknya. Gadis bermata lavender itu selalu ngerasa ada yang salah sama sobat barunya ini. Lagian isinya cuman jadwal keseharian Naruto, dia nggak tau meski nulis apa, dia sendiri juga nggak tau rasanya full emotion tu kaya apa.

Hari ini hari minggu, Hinata minta Naruto buat main ke rumahnya. Sekarang dia lagi duduk membaca buku, dari tadi pagi Naruto nggak lihat Gaara or Karin, kemana perginya mereka berdua. Hinata sedang kedapur ngambil minum. Tiba-tiba saja serangan itu datang. Kepalanya serasa kebentur tembok puluhan kali, perutnya mual, N jantungnya berdetak dengan diluar normal. Hinata yang baru meletakkan nampan, kaget melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kau kenapa, kenapa kau pucat? Astaga tanganmu dingin sekali." Hinata mencoba merebahkan Naruto di sofa, soon menghubungi nomor milik Iruka.

"Halo paman Iruka, Naruto-kun paman,"

"Tenang, ada apa dengan Naruto, Hinata." Iruka mencoba menenangkan meski dirinya sendiri kaget mendengar kabar itu.

"Dia pucat dan tangannya dingin sekali paman. Waktu aku kembali dari dapur dia tiba-tiba saja sudah seperti ini, paman Iruka. Ah paman sekarang Naru-kun kejang-kejang."

"Kamu tenang Hinata, paman kesana, tolong buat Naruto sadar kalau kamu berada di dekatnya, jangan ditinggalkan sendirian." Dan sambungan telephon itu terputus. Kejang yang dialami Naruto makin parah.

"Naruto-kun." Gadis bermata lavender itu mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Hinata mendekap tubuh kurus Naruto sambil mengatakan bahwa disini ada dia yang akan menemani Naru, dan sebentar lagi Iruka juga akan datang. Perlahan tubuh pemuda itu semakin tenang, akhirnya pemuda blonde itu terlelap dalam damai, dadanya naik turun secara teratur. Hinata ngelepas dekapannya, membelai rambut Naruto perlahan, sedang tangan yang lain genggam tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Hinata mencium kening Naruto pelan, perlahan-lahan dia nangis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto-kun." Hinata ngomong pelan banget, nggak berharap klo pemuda yang tertidur didepannya kebangun.

Tiga jam kemudian Naruto bangun, gitu buka mata, sakit kepala langsung ngasih salam, rasa sakitnya melebihi kebentur benda tumpul. Tapi gitu dia ngambil nafas yang dalam beberapa kali pusingnya dah rada berkurang. Mukannya pucet, keringat dingin ada di seluruh badannya, nafasnya juga kedengaran ngos-ngosan.

"Gaara, Gaara."

'Ya Naruto, gw disini, tenang ya, gw bakal jaga lo, kita semua bakalan jagain lo, kita nggak akan ninggalin elo.' Habis itu, mata Naruto kebuka pelan.

"Gaara."

'Ya Naruto, ni gw.'

"Napa lo ninggalin gw, gw kira, gw nggak bakal liat lo berdua lagi, gw kira, gw bakal sendirian." Naruto nggak sadar mulai nangis. Karin yang liat itu langsung aja meluk Naruto, terus nangis di pundaknya Naruto.

'Maaf Naruto, gw nggak bermaksud buat nyakitin elo, cuman, cuman ada hal penting yang mesti kita hadir, nggak boleh enggak.'

'My heart been falling apart if you cry Naruto, please, stop it.' Naruto nyoba ngusap airmatanya tadi pake punggung tangannya.

'So, how's day?' Karin langsung ngedistract pikirannya Naruto, kali aja berhasil.

'Iya Naruto, gimana hari lo.' Tumben-tumbenan nih Karin sama Gaara kerja sama.

"Lumayan, soalnya hari ini ma kemarin gw jalan terus, kegiatan gw banyak."

'You alone.'

"Hinata, kayanya dia bisa jadi temen gw."

"Buktiin bocah." Baru sadar Naruto, klo dari tadi nggak cuman ada dia, Karin N Gaara doang, tapi juga ada seseorang yang lagi duduk di atas meja deket jendela.

"Siapa lo?" Orang baru ini jelas diatas mereka semua umurnya, kulitnya rada tan, rambutnya panjang diiket longgar, warna rambutnya merah meski rada orange klo dibanding warna rambutnya Karin or Gaara, gitu mulutnya kebuka gigi taringnya yang panjang kliatan jelas. Tapi kayaknya ni orang( or anggepan Naruto kaya gitu), nggak peduli sama pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

'Buktiin klo anak yang lo anggep temen itu, emang pantas jadi temen lo.' Suaranya nggak punya intonasi N kedengeran klo lagi ngehina orang.

'Nggak usah ditanggepin serius Naruto, dia emang kaya gitu, dia alasan sebenarnya kenapa kita ninggalin elo bentar.' Makin bingung deh Naruto. Orang aneh ini alesan Gaara N Karin ninggalin Naruto, gimana bisa, nggak ada spesial-spesialnya gitu, malah terkesan nyebelin.

Gaara yang liat Naruto jadi rada bingung, biasanya ini anak selalu aja nampilin muka baik klo ketemu sama orang baru, meski Naruto kenal or nggak, apalagi sama yanng lebih tua, meski Naruto sebel banget mpe mau bunuh itu orang, tetep aja dia nggak bakal nampilin apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi sekarang kenapa Naruto bersikap terang-terangan gini, pake masang glare segala lagi.

'Ehm, Naruto, ini Kyuubi.' Ngerasa ada yang aneh, arah pandang Naruto langsung dialihin ke arah Gaara.

'Malaikat penjaga lo.'

**TBC**

**(A/N) Yup, itu dia ma****laikat penjaga Naruto yang terakhir.**

** Chap depan Sasuke bakal muncul, jadi apa ya? Apa dia jadi orang yang bakal buat Naruto hilang kewarasannya, atau malah dia sendiri yang nylametin Naruto dari dunia 'gilanya'. ****Terus Gaara, Karin N Kyuubi gimana? Terus gimana hubungan Naruto sama Hinata?**

**Well, just stay with me N leave something for me, so I could track u down.**

** JA.**


End file.
